Budapest
by indiesanarchy
Summary: They were never suppose to work, yet somehow they had. It started as an innocent friendship and had bloomed into the type of love that was envied by all. Because to them, this was it. This was the person they'd gladly grow old with.
1. I'd Leave It All

Daniel Humphrey sat on the chestnut leather couch drinking his coffee. Before him lay the morning crossword puzzle, it's content spread wide across the oak table. It was a Tuesday and the last of the eager students who needed their daily caffeine fix had just walked out the door. And so, Dan found himself in the quiet atmosphere of the quaint coffee shop. Rubbing at the beard that had grown full, he let out a sigh. He was stuck. Stuck on 21 Down. It sounds like such a trivial thing to be frustrated about, but this had never happened before. Humphrey's do not get stuck on crossword puzzles, it simply did not happen. So what was it? Why was he getting stumped on something that usually comes easy to him? Dan once again ran his fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at the roots. Pushing the pencil behind his ear, Dan took a sip of his coffee.

He sat there for ten minutes staring at the newspaper, squinting as though the answer was going to formulate any minute.

21 Down: the state of being completely forgotten or unknown.

"Oblivion," a voice echoed.

Looking down, Dan's eyes grew wide as the word fell perfectly into the boxes.

"Losing your touch Humphrey?" The familiar nickname had his body humming in anticipation of the meeting. Peeking over his shoulder he was met with quite the sight. There, standing with a cup of tea in hand, was Blair Waldorf. Her chocolate locks were piled upon her head in a bun, showing off the curve of her neck. Her pale skin contrasting well with the burgundy Marc Jacobs dress that adorned her figure. His eyes travelled down her body, stopping at the black Monolo Blahnik pumps.

Blair couldn't help but grin as she took in his attire. Flannel. She shook her head in good nature at his typical wardrobe choice. Not waiting for a response Blair took a seat next to him. "Have I rendered you speechless?" she smirked into her cup.

Rolling his eyes, Dan shook his head. "I've missed you, Waldorf."

Her face softened at the words. "I've missed you too."

"How was Paris?" he asked.

"Beautiful, as always. And New York?"

"Lonely without you," he said truthfully. The city had lost its shine when the brunette left, nothing but loud noises and an empty loft. "How is your father and Roman doing?"

"They're doing well," she spoke softly. Reaching over for his hand she locked their fingers together. "They've been very excited, their wedding should be ready by February."

"I'm glad you got to spend time with them," he said as his thumb stroked her palm. He had missed this. Missed her presence and the emotions she evoked from him.

"You should come next time," she looked up at him.

"You think so?"

Smiling at Dan, Blair nodded, "Daddy would love you."

Leaning in, Dan softly placed a kiss to her lips, savoring the moment.

* * *

"Blair?" Dan whispered as he turned to the woman laying next to him. Stroking his finger across her cheek, he smiled.

"Yes?" The brunette beauty hummed as she brought herself closer to his warm form.

"I really did miss you." The words bounced through the quiet loft as the first rays of sunlight broke through the curtains. "I didn't think I would," he spoke truthfully. "But when you waved to me right before you entered that plane, I felt a twinge. Like something was wrong. And I had this unsettling feeling in me that only disappeared when you called." Shifting so he could look in to her eyes, he continued, "Then I realized, perhaps it felt different because all those other times when you had left-you were never leaving _me_."

"Dan-"

Shaking his head, Dan silenced her. He had to get this off his chest before it consumed him. Before it ate away at him and slowly drove him mad. "Blair Waldorf, you were cruel to me in high school. Every snarky remark and glare sent my way had me disliking you more and more. But when I saw you last summer, alone and quiet sitting in Central Park, I saw you as a different person. You weren't this bigger than life villain, you were just misunderstood. And since then, you have been nothing but kind and sincere. I want to apologize for all that I have done to you and apologize in advance for all the stupid things I will do in the future," as the words slipped pass his lips, he was rewarded with a chuckle from the woman who had set a single kiss on his collarbone.

Closing his eyes, he managed to gather up his courage. "What I'm trying to say, is that I am in love with you, Blair Waldorf." His eyes were still clenched shut as he ended the sentence. It was only until he felt wetness on his neck when he opened them. Looking down at the girl who now lay on him, his eyes went wide when he saw the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Blair. I didn't mean-"

"I love you too, Humphrey," her words came out as a jumbled mess as she flew her arms around his abdomen. "I love you more than you know," she sniffled out. Crawling up, she kissed his lips and clung to his body.

* * *

Perhaps it was just her, but Eleanor Waldorf Rose had noticed something different with the couple that sat in front of her. She had noticed the lingering touches and secretive glances thrown across the room. The older woman sat on the floral chair as she observed the two brunettes. They were laughing at the joke Cyrus had perfected and eagerly joining in on his comical discussion. It was only when she saw their hands seeking out each others, fingers soothingly drawing circles. Scanning their faces, Eleanor couldn't help the soft smile that made its way onto her face. Their love struck expressions said it all and the older Waldorf woman couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Hidden Treasure Chest

The crisp fall air whirled around as Blair and Dan walked hand-in-hand through the small community garden. The petite woman donned a classic navy coat that layered on the simple cream top and black jeans. Though at first glance her attire looked casual, Dan had noticed instantly the familiar crimson soles of her peep-toe heels. To please the brunette next to him, Dan coordinated with blues and grays. His cobalt flannel was layered with a dark gray overcoat; the outfit all coming together with his denim jeans and black boots.

They had been walking for a while now; assessing the growth of the little Aster seed they had planted a couple weeks ago.

"I don't see anything," Blair glared as she lifted the tiny cup of soil.

Coming up behind her, Dan peered over her shoulder to stare into the container. "What are you talking about? The stem is right there," he spoke as he pointed to the patch of green.

Squinting her eyes, Blair's glare intensified as she saw the tiny stem. "That's it? I've been watering her everyday and giving her the proper amount of sunlight and this is how she repays me?" The brunette hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Dan carefully took the plant from her clenched hands. Crouching down, he gently set it back onto the ground and poured a small amount of water into the cup. Dusting off his hands, he got back onto his feet. "These things take time, Waldorf. I once grew lima beans in third grade for a science assignment and I cried when it wasn't growing. And then, after a month of wishing, it was there. And in that glorious moment, I felt alive."

"Is this your pep talk? Because let me tell you something, it isn't working," she deadpanned.

"The moral of the story," he glared at her, "Is that good things come when you're patient."

"Bullshit."

"Oh please, if I had asked you out when we interned at W, what would you have said?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Humphrey."

"Exactly. If I hadn't been patient and waited for the perfect opportunity, you would have turned me down. And let's face it, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," he said cheekily.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Daniel," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying that just at the sight of me, your heart doesn't speed up?" As the words left his mouth, he was only rewarded with an unladylike snort from his companion. "That when I kiss you," he lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, "you don't get flustered?" And he watched in amusement as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Humphrey," she warned.

"Face it, Waldorf. It's true. But I have a feeling that you don't mind at all," he laughed out the last sentence as he saw her mock glare. "Now come on, before we're late for brunch!" Taking her hand in his, he strode through the garden, not missing the giggle coming from the smiling woman.

* * *

"Thank god, you're here," Jenny spoke as she opened the flat's door. The blonde's hair was sat atop her head and her face left no trace of makeup. The young girl stood with her hand on her hip, the cinnamon colored button down tucked neatly into her jeans. "Dad was about to drag me into the kitchen to help make the famous Humphrey waffles," Jenny rolled her eyes as she spoke in distaste.

Taking cue, Blair hurriedly shrugged off her coat and gracefully walked over to Rufus, leaving the two siblings to speak among themselves.

"Blair!" Rufus shouted as he wrapped the printed apron around his waist. "Just the person I was hoping to see."

Laughing at the older man's humor, Blair carefully tied the yellow daisy stitched apron. Gathering her hair into a ponytail she started with the task at hand. "Batter?" Blair demanded as she turned the heat on. As the bowl was set in her hand, the brunette expertly started pouring the perfect amount of batter into the machine's surface. "So, how has your morning been so far, Rufus?" Blair asked as she kept in eye on the clock.

"It's a change," Rufus started. "Lily would usually be the one to plan these types of things," his voice never showing a hint of distaste as he spoke of his ex. "But I think it's a good experience for me to do this. I haven't seen both of my kids together in a while, so this should be fun."

Flipping the waffle, Blair nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"I'm assuming you told her?" Jenny asked as she ushered Dan through the door.

"How would you know that?" Dan said as he closed the door behind him.

"It's written all over your face, Dan," Jenny rolled her eyes at her brother's question. "And, I did catch you guys giving each other that love struck look." The blonde admitted. It was true, right when she had flung open the door, she had noticed the soft smile and gaze that both Dan and Blair had.

"We do not use that expression," he denied. There was no way he and Blair got gooey eyed over each other, right?

"Yeah you do," the blonde laughed out. "It's actually quite sickening," she peeked over at him. "But at the same time incredibly sweet. I mean who would have thought? Lonely Boy and Queen B," Jenny laughed out, thinking of the back to the relationship the two brunettes had in high school. "I certainly didn't, but if I'm being completely honest, you compliment each other."

"You think we're _incredibly sweet_?" Dan teased as he took in his sister's words. "How kind of you." Tugging her into a bear hug, Dan grinned. It wasn't everyday he got the approval of his close inner-circle.

"Get off of me!" Jenny shouted as the wind rushed out of her. Struggling to get out of his grasp, it was only when a familiar voice entered the room when things turned for the brunette.

"Humphrey, put her down!" And just like that, Jenny felt her legs touch solid ground. Glancing back at her brother, she couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto her face as she saw the scene play out. Dan stood with his head cocked to the side, pouting; Blair's hand was on her hip as the other wagged in front of his face, obviously scolding the brunette.

"Children!" Came the jovial voice of Rufus Humphrey. "Stop playing around, the waffles are going to get cold!"

And just like that, all three heads turned. Catching each other's eyes, they all bolted toward the kitchen, hoping to get the closest seat to the golden crispiness.

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely._


	3. I'll Up and Run

Blair Waldorf sat in the cafe stirring her tea. Checking her watch, she shook her head. He was fifteen minutes late, and if there was anything that Blair Waldorf hated, it was tardiness. Five minutes, she concluded. She would give him five minutes. Looking down at the newspaper in front of her, she smiled at Dan's familiar scrawl. Reading over the numbers, she neatly filled in the open boxes. "Come on Humphrey, at least give me the hard ones," she spoke to herself as she once again wrote in the answer to his crossword.

* * *

Dan hesitantly stepped from the elevators, entering the Waldorf penthouse. His heart was beating far too fast, and a bead of sweat was coming off from his brow. His body was tense, his eyes scanning the perimeter; looking for any sign of his angry girlfriend. Trying to be quiet, he tiptoed up the stairs. Her door was cracked open and unable to keep from looking, Dan peeked inside. His eyes grew wide as he saw the sight in front of him. There sitting on her bed, was his girlfriend Blair Waldorf. Her light blue slip showing of the column of her neck and clavicle. Without realizing, Dan had gasped, making his presence known.

Snapping her head up from the book she was reading, Blair locked on the intruder. Her lips forming a scowl. "What do you want, Humphrey?"

"Blair," his words getting stuck in his throat as she shifted, her slip revealing more porcelain skin.

"Humphrey," she stated sternly.

"I-I'm here to apologize for this morning," he stuttered.

"You were more than twenty minutes late," she pouted.

"And I'm sorry," he spoke genuinely. Stepping further into her room, he slowly walked toward her bed. Grasping her hands in his while interlocking their fingers, he continued, "I was with my editor and we had just gotten so into it, that I hadn't noticed the time."

"You ruined the surprise," Blair muttered.

"What surprise?"

"Well, there's no point in telling it to you now!" She huffed. Blair had planned this extravagant date; filled with museum hopping and gelato stops and he had ruined it. Ruined it because he put work before her.

"I'm sorry, Blair," Dan spoke, truly feeling bad. "I swear to you, I'll make it up." Bringing her closer to him, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Dan watched her for a moment. And for a split second he thought that perhaps the apology wasn't going to be enough. Maybe his words weren't going to melt her. But all negative thoughts slipped from his mind as he watched a small smile make its way onto her face.

"I better be impressed, Humphrey." Blair smirked as she kissed his lips. "Because if I'm not, there will be hell to pay."

Laughing at the petite brunette, Dan enclosed her in a hug. "I'll try my best, Waldorf. I'll try my best."

* * *

Blair sat on the stool as she nodded her head to the familiar tune. Her right hand followed the rhythm as her left held the perfect lemon cupcake. Magnolia Bakery was a place that she had grown up with; her childhood filled with pastries and banana pudding. Grinning wide, she bit into the lemon meringue butter cream and reached the lemon cream filling. Pure bliss.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep voice rang out from beside her. Peeking from her half closed lids, Blair's vision landed on Dan. The first thing she had noticed was that he was cleanly shaven. The second was the half eaten peanut butter cookie that hung from his mouth. "Heaven," she responded. "Looks like I'm not the only one," she gestured toward the crumbs on his cheek. Rubbing at his face, Dan quickly ate the rest of his cookie. "Are you ready?"

He swallowed, chewing the last bits of the dessert. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean it is your surprise," the brunette smirked at his girlfriend.

Shaking her head, Dan responded. "What are we even doing today?" The Manhattan native was curious as to what he had planned. She hadn't the slightest clue, only a cryptic text saying to meet him at the bakery.

"That would defeat the purpose of the surprise," Dan stated obviously.

"I don't like surprises." Blair spoke.

"All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that for me?" Dan gazed at the woman to his side, raising his eyebrows. Seeing her expression, he continued on. "Don't answer that. But I promise you, you'll love it."

Staring at him for a few seconds, Blair relented. "Fine," Blair mumbled as she took the last bite of her cupcake. "But this better be good." As those words left her lips, her body jolted as her vision darkened. "What the hell, Humphrey?"

Dan tightened the blindfold, disregarding the brunette's protest. "Oh calm down, Waldorf," the nickname rolling off his tongue, "I'm not leading you to your death."

"Just trust me," he whispered. Waving off the bemused patrons, Dan gently guided her out of the bakery.

Blair clenched her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Dan's flannel clad say she was afraid would be an understatement. The last time she had given this type of power to Dan, she had ended up in a couple's cooking class. The disastrous date had made both of the brunettes cringe at the mere thought of it.

"Do I even get a hint?" She spoke over the loud surroundings.

"Do I look like the type of person who would give you a hint, Waldorf?" Dan rolled her eyes.

Blair grumbled under her breath as Dan led her through a crowded street. "Okay, the first stop won't take that long," Dan spoke honestly as the familiar shop came into view.

"First?" Blair's voice broke as she realized that she was going to be blind for far longer than she had expected. Feeling a bead of sweat run form, she carelessly swiped at her forehead.

"I trust you," Blair whispered as she let herself be dragged into what she hoped was a clean location.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


	4. Golden Grand Piano

Daniel Humphrey pulled his paisley scarf closer toward his body as the brisk winter air hit his face. Quickly buttoning up his gray overcoat the Brooklyn native silently thanked his father for the snow alert. Holding the beverages close to body, he strode across the street with a purpose.

Snow gently fell from the sky, caressing the trees and hiding the pathways. It was early morning and the sun had only just risen to greet the natives with a gentle smile. It was the holiday season and families had swarmed to Central Park to relive their favorite memories. Ice skating and snow wars surrounded all.

"So why exactly are we here?" Stepping forward, Dan handed the latte to the brunette. He watched as she sighed in contentment as the coffee warmed her.

Placing her coffee down and leisurely tying her skates, Blair rolled her eyes at his comment. "Tradition, Humphrey. Must I explain everything to you? Now hurry up, it's about time I teach you how to skate."

Dan groaned in annoyance, he had hoped Blair would forget about all this nonsense. "But-"

"Humphrey," Blair glared, effectively cutting him off. "Skates. Now."

Slumping his shoulders, Dan reluctantly started to lace up the white skates that she had shoved into his hands.

The snickers could be heard as Dan stumbled onto the ice. There were far too many people for his liking, far too many to see him fail miserably. From his peripheral vision he could see a ginger haired boy along with a brunette girl giggling and pointing toward him.

"Ignore them, Humphrey," Blair rolled her eyes as she felt her boyfriend tense and glare at the two seven year olds across the ice. "Here," she offered her hand. Blair couldn't contain her smile as Dan grinned at her gratefully.

Blair had tried to be patient, she really did. But after multiple failed attempts, her orders had become much more pronounced and firm. She had almost given up hope when out of nowhere, Dan had started to skate with ease. There were no stumbles, no falls, not even the fearful expression that had been painted on his face all day. Observing his fluid movements, Blair finally realized what had happened.

"You liar, I thought you said you couldn't skate!" She slapped his chest hoping to see him slip but to no avail.

Dan laughed out as he expertly skated backwards. "It was far too good of an opportunity to pass up, Waldorf. I mean think about it," he wrapped his arms round her waist. "Wouldn't it be quite romantic if you had actually taught me to skate," Blair had almost melted, that is until the next sentence passed through his lips. "Too bad you're such a bad teacher," he snorted.

"I am an excellent teacher!" Trying to shove him away.

"Yes, because yelling at me was really helping me out," he gave her a humorous look. "You were suppose to be supporting me," he whispered as he drew her closer. "Saying things like 'That's okay, Dan. You're doing great' and 'For a first timer, you sure made great progress'," his voice an octave higher as he tried to imitate the brunette beauty.

Blair laughed as she heard the horrible girlish voice coming from his lips. "Never use that voice again," she smiled at him.

"No promises, Waldorf."

Seeing his dimples on full display, Blair couldn't help but tip toe to reach for his lips. She sighed as she was met half-way; his gentle lips caressing hers. Her hands slowly made a path up his chest and clasped behind his neck. Dan grabbed a hold of her hips and hugged her body toward his. They had stood there for what seemed like eternity, snow falling around them.

* * *

"We should move in together."

Hearing the words, Dan coughed as the hot tea caught in his throat. Staring wide eyed at the brunette sitting on his leather couch, he was even more put off to see her nonchalantly flipping to the next page of Lolita. "I'm sorry?"

"We should move in together," she said again, not looking up from the novel. "I mean come on Humphrey, we've been together for what? A year and a half now? Not to mention your loft could really use a woman's touch-"

"You'd want to live in the loft? In Brooklyn?" Dan spoke softly as he stared at her from the granite counter.

The tone in his voice had caught her attention and Blair quickly glanced at his face for any negative indications. "Of course I want to live in the loft, where else would we be living?"

"It's just all this time, I thought you had been imaging us living in Manhattan. With Dorota serving breakfast and your mother giving you the final details on her new line. I mean Blair, you don't need to sacrifice that life and try and conform into something else."

"I've been thinking about this for a while Dan. It's not me making some rash decision that I'm going to regret. Yeah, I've been living in the Upper East Side since birth, but for the last year, I've thought of Brooklyn as home. I've spent most nights here, hell, most of my wardrobe is even here!

"That was actually quite sweet," walking over, Dan held her hand in his. "Blair Waldorf, I would love nothing more than to have you move in with me. I would want nothing more than to see your book collection complete mine, and have your crazy amount of beauty products next to my no brand conditioner. I want to wake up in the middle of the night and see your body next to mine, and in the morning see you making the famous Humphrey waffles."

Blair moved in as quick as possible, the numerous boxes crowding all rooms. The loft was now filled with the petite woman's belongings, not that that was a bad thing, but Dan was just overwhelmed by the amount of it all. But he should have known, this was _Blair Waldorf_, what did he expect?

Dan laughed as he watched Blair try and organize his closet to make room for her whole wardrobe.

"Daniel Humphrey, if you do not come in here to help me, I swear I will-"

Shaking his head, Dan quickly made his way toward the small room. Yeah, it was good to be home.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. For You

Christmas was always something Dan had loved. Perhaps it was because of the romantic way the snow would drift from the sky or the glowing lights lit at night; everything about this holiday had joy bubbling from within him. He loved walking in a store and hearing the slow tune of _Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire_ and that he could wear his favorite knit sweater without being mocked. Just the scent of peppermint had his senses in a frenzy. Dan had surely thought he was the biggest Christmas fanatic there ever lived, but that all changed earlier that week when the Brooklyn native had experienced a crazed Blair Waldorf getting ready for this holiday season.

Dan cringed as sunlight slipped pass his curtains and caressed his face. His body lay tangled in the white sheets, his flannel sweats peeking out from underneath. Peeking out from his half closed lids, Dan glanced at his alarm clock. 7:18 it read, mocking him with its red glare. It was far too early to start his Christmas shopping. Eyes fluttering, it soon shut- a slight snore coming from him.

He awoke again at 9:32, his senses a little more heightened. Groaning, the brunette slowly lifted his body off of the bed; stretching as his feet landed on the mahogany floors. Rubbing at his eyes Dan shuffled out the door, the bathroom being his next destination.

His stubble had grown a little, but he was far too sleepy to shave on this particular morning. Taking his green tooth brush that stood next to a white one, he lazily squeezed out the toothpaste. Up. Down. Left. Right. Circle. Spit. With his breath minty as could be, he drifted toward the kitchen. And right as the living area came into view, Dan 's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him.

Blair Waldorf loved Christmas. She loved everything about it. Just the thought of the holiday had her going into a frenzy, and that was how she found herself awake at six in the morning; her body shaking with elation. "It's time," she held in the squeak that was crawling up her throat.

Two hours later, the petite woman, with a group of burly men, silently tip toed around the loft to set everything up. "I'll take it from here Henry," was whispered across the room as Blair dove her hand into the polka dotted bad. "Thank you. You're payment should be in the mail tomorrow."

"Always a pleasure Ms. Waldorf," the bearded man whispered back. Gesturing to his crew, the men eased out of the home.

Glancing at the empty area, Blair couldn't contain the wide smile that made its way on her face.

An hour later and a half later, Blair found herself flipping through an issue of _Vogue_\- a finished plate of chocolate chip pancakes sitting to her left. It was when she was sipping her honey tea when she heard his voice.

"Oh my god," Dan spoke as his eyes travelled around the entrance of his loft. Sitting in the corner of the room near the large windows was a perfectly decorated Christmas tree; its golden and crimson ornaments shining as the sunlight hit. The walls were adorned with the gentle glow of Christmas lights and stockings. A wreath was centered on his door and mistletoes decorated each threshold. His couch had even been decorated with white and red pillows to match the theme. In shock all he could do was turn to his girlfriend who was still reading an article about _hair._ "If my memory serves me right, I don't believe I fell asleep with the loft looking this way."

"That would be correct," she bit into a slice of pineapple. Her eyes locked on the article, she made a mental note to try the new beauty product.

"When did you have the time to do this? It's only ten," running his hands though his disheveled hair, Dan slowly grabbed a plate to grab pancake from the glass plate. "It's beautiful, by the way."

"Exactly, Humphrey. It's ten, I had plenty of time to get this done by the time you finally woke up," she rolled her eyes.

"Did you do this by yourself?"

"I had some help," she sipped her tea. "People to carry the boxes of ornaments and pillows. And then there was trying to get the tree to fit through the door, it was a mess."

"Oh well, it looks amazing."

"Thank you, Humphrey. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be heading out."

"What? Why? I literally just sat down."

"Time is of the essence, I have to do my Christmas shopping!"

"Waldorf, sit back down. Christmas isn't until another two weeks, you have plenty of time," he brought the cup of hot chocolate to his lips.

"Two weeks is hardly enough time to find the perfect gift for everyone. I am not going to be one of those people who forget about their Christmas timeline and end up rushing to find presents. That is not how I works. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be heading off." And just like that Blair swept her overcoat into her arms and shut the door behind her.

"Someone's taking Christmas a little too seriously," Dan muttered into his mug.

And that was when Dan knew that Blair's obsession with this holiday surpassed his by miles.

* * *

Blair had been right, she always was. Dan should have listened to her when she offered to do the shopping together. But no, he was being too passive and had rushed to get presents. Luckily he had bought Blair's gift back in November, knowing that she was the hardest to shop for. It took him some time to be honest. What do you get the girl who had everything?

It was a casual strode when he stepped out of the cab. At the time, he had not the slightest clue as to what to get his girlfriend. Last year he had given her his journal. Pages about his feelings and thoughts when they had first started dating. She had loved it and had even cried. But this year was different, both of their families had finally accepted the relationship. Even Chuck and Serena had gotten around to the idea of them being together. So this year, his gift had to be light, something gentle and memorable.

He ended up buying her a heart shaped Tiffany pendant for her charm bracelet. It was beautiful, even more so when she put it on.

But what Blair didn't know was that when Dan visited Tiffany, another item had caught his eye, and he had bought without any doubts. That item lay in an all too familiar blue box, safely hidden at his mother's home.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


	6. Day Wave

Daniel Humphrey groaned as he heard his alarm go off. It was five in the morning, and he knew very well that the events about to happen would set what should have been a relaxing day, into a hectic one. Hoping to god he wouldn't be caught, the dark haired man threw his comforter over his head. Fuck the alarm.

This lasted all but two minutes as the warmth of his blankets were torn off him. "Humphrey!" The familiar voice shouted at the sleeping man. "Humphrey, you were supposed to be up by now!"

The man groaned once again and shoved the pillow on his face. His groans soon changed into shrieks as he felt delicate fingers pull at his hair. "Daniel Humphrey, get up now. Right now!" Peering at the figure above him, Dan wasn't the least bit surprised to find Blair…makeup done, completely dressed, no hair out of place.

"It is five fifteen in the morning, Waldorf. Let me sleep."

"You've slept enough. It's New Years Eve! Let's-"

Dan cut her off with a groan once more. Ah yes, New Years Eve. How could he forget? Dan has been with Blair long enough to know that though she loved all holidays, New Years Eve was the one she loved most. You thought Christmas Blair was bad? You haven't seen anything yet. "What could you possibly need me for today? I thought you liked throwing parties! And we both know my opinions on the night don't count! You'll surely shake your head as I request apple pie when you really want blueberry!"

"Daniel Humphrey, I will kick you if you don't wake up. And I'm wearing heels!"

Opening his eyes, he saw the brunette beauty waving her shoe in the air. Though incredibly tired, he knew from experience she would not relent. And to be completely honest, she looked far too cute and he couldn't say no. "Fine. Fine! But only because I want there to be apple pie tonight," he said pointing his finger at her smug expression.

Blair sat at the granite counter tops eating strawberries when Dan walked out. Turning her head she took him in, and he looked quite dashing. He wore a simple dark blue sweater layered with a charcoal overcoat, pairing it with black pants and shoes. His curly hair swaying with every step he took. Smiling, she spoke. "Ready?"

"Always."

* * *

"Blair!" Dan wheezed out as he carried the bags up stairs. He hunched over trying to catch his breath. "When did these get so heavy?" He whispered to himself as his arms ached in pain.

"Yes?"

"A little help here," he gestured to his girlfriend.

Laughing at his facial expression, Blair walked down. Eyeing the items in his hands, she simply took the wine bottle and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks!" He shouted sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Humphrey." Her laughter drifted down toward him.

* * *

New Years Eve was always a huge thing for Blair. Whether it was because it was a sign of a new beginning or simply because she loved the bright lights and excitement, she did not know. She just knew that she loved it. Loved everything about it. And this year was no different.

The murmurs could be heard as the two stepped off of the elevator and into Eleanor Waldorf-Rose's penthouse. The atmosphere swirled and laughter surrounded them as familiar faces came into view. "Serena!" Blair rushed to the golden haired woman who wore a plum hued Versace dress. "You look amazing."

"Thanks B," Serena smiled at her friend. The blonde stared down at the brunette's hand intently and raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man across the room.

Dan felt eyes upon him as he turned his head to the left. Catching the gaze of Serena, Dan cringed. He knew very well what that look was. Yes, it's true. Dan had planned to propose to Blair tonight. He had it all planned really, he even asked Serena for advice in the matter.

_Two weeks ago:_

_Serena van der Woodsen sat on the beige sofa in her mother's penthouse. She had received a sudden phone call from Dan who had asked her to meet him here. Not able to deny her friend, and incredibly curious as to why he was calling, she readily agreed and hurriedly made her way to the penthouse. _

_She sat with a magazine in hand. Fashion had always been something that interested the blonde and Serena found herself wondering if this could be a career she was going to pursue. She had the connections. She had the drive. What was stopping her? Nothing. Nothing at all. And for the first time in a long time, Serena felt that everything was falling in place. Well, maybe not everything. _

_The sound of her phone went off and her eyes shot to the name that appeared. Nate Archibald. Her stomach flipped as the device lit up with a text. To be honest, Serena still felt butterflies when the honey haired beauty was near. She even felt them when he wasn't. Why couldn't he just catch the hint? Couldn't he tell that she was in love with him?_

_Her thoughts on this matter were cut short as she heard the footsteps of, what she could only assume, was Dan Humphrey. And sure enough, she raised her head and saw flannel._

_"Dan! What's up?"_

_Dan sat strode to the living area and across of the blonde. "I need your advice," he said, running his hand through his tangled locks._

_"On?" Serena asked confused. Setting the magazine down, she stared at him in bewilderment._

_"A proposal," he said truthfully. Dan had been toying with the idea of marriage for a long time. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with Blair. And he has come to the realization that he'd like to call her his wife. He just…didn't quite know how to approach it. Yes, he was a romantic. But this was on a whole different level. This was a marriage proposal. A marriage proposal to Blair Waldorf no less. _

_"What?" Serena all but screamed as she jumped up from the chair. "Like a…marriage proposal? Dan, that's amazing!"_

_"I'd like to think so," he chuckled. "But seriously Serena, I need your help with this."_

_"Whatever you need, I'm here for you."_

_And so the two put their heads together and planned the whole thing; from the location to the time of day and even to what he'd be wearing. _

_Thus New Years Eve was chosen as _the_ day. _

The thing was, Blair deserved something more. There was nothing else in the world he wanted more than to have Blair as his wife, but she deserved her own day. Not sharing the intimate moment with a holiday. So he's postponed the matter. And it was only until this very moment that he realized he didn't inform Serena of the change in plans.

Eyes growing wide, he shook his head like a maniac.

Catching on to what was going on, Serena rolled her eyes. Typical Humphrey, never wanting to go with the plan.

* * *

The proposal may have not been that night, but no one knew how sudden it would come. No one knew that the little blue box had moved from Dan's mother's house to the Humphrey loft.

With that in mind, Dan weaved through crowds and danced with Blair all night. And when the clock struck midnight, he dipped her down ever so slowly and kissed her upon the lips.

* * *

_Reviews would be great_


	7. Ophelia

Author's Note: I want to sincerely apologize for the long wait. Life happened. College started. My heart got completely shattered. But everything is going to be okay. And I have this urge to continue with all my stories and see where all the characters are. So, I shall try my very hardest to put my thoughts into words.

* * *

Spring. The season when the cool breeze travels through the busy city and the floral aesthetics come into play. Everyone was buzzing. This was a new year. A new year filled with opportunity. And maybe a bit of surprise.

Dan Humphrey sat in Central Park, his eyes roaming the red flowers. His hair was now cropped and beard was not to be seen. He wore a white button down and olive pants, pairing it with leather loafers. The brunette could hear the thumping of his heart; noticed the twitching of his fingers. And he was all too aware of the beauty feeding the ducks.

Blair Waldorf stood with her hands holding a loaf of bread. Her chocolate locks falling upon her left shoulder. Dan took in the sight.

She was wearing floral, of course. The dress was soft pink, collaged with peonies. He didn't quite know how to describe the woman in front of him and he roughly recalled her screaming out, "Valentino," as her hands touched the fabric. All he really knew was that she was beautiful. And she was his.

And that's when his lip twitched. Because this girl was everything he never knew he needed in his life. She was crazy, loud, mysterious, affectionate, childish, and downright dazzling. She was quite the woman, and she would be his wife very soon.

The ring sat heavy in his pocket. He had all these plans for the proposal, but nothing seemed to fit. And this had frustrated him to no end. Because he was a Humphrey, dammit. And Humphrey's were problem solvers.

But as his eyes looked softly upon the woman in front of him, his gaze lingered on the barely visible bump that was well hidden beneath the silky fabric of her attire.

* * *

_Blair Waldorf sat on the marble counter in her bathroom "So, why exactly are you up at four in the morning on a Sunday?" A deep voice came from the open door. Dan Humphrey's curly dark hair stuck up in all directions, his gray shirt wrinkled. _

_The brunette's body was rigid, and this did nothing to soothe his worry. "Blair? What's wrong? Are you oka-"_

_"I think I'm pregnant," the girl hummed out. She yanked at her hair, staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes, "I think I'm pregnant!" she yelled out._

_"Did you take a test?" Dan's eyes gleamed. He shifted his weight and walked to her. _

_And Blair chuckled softly as she noticed his boxers that were adorned with yellow ducks. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she nodded her head in affirmation. "I did indeed. And I went to the doctor's." A smile stretched across her face as she finished her sentence, "Daniel Humphrey, we're having a baby."_

_And in a split second, the two stared at each other without saying a word. And a moment later, they burst out with screams. "You're pregnant!" The boy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. "You're pregnant," he whispered with affection. "We're having a baby."_

_"We're having a baby."_

_Because Sundays were special. Sundays were stunning._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" A sharp voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Flowers."

"Flowers? What kind of flowers?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Those red flowers," he said pointing to his left, "right there."

"I don't believe you."

"And I love you."

The tiny brunette snorted. "Well I love you one."

"One, you say?" He smiled as he drew her into his lap.

"Yes. One."


End file.
